


Wings of Flux

by NW101



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NW101/pseuds/NW101
Summary: Those who are at the mercy of the Fade, may have survived the ordeal. But the next wave of chaos brought something twisted.Families. Friends. Lovers. They were all gone. They may have become nothing but a memory. Or so they thought.





	Wings of Flux

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. It sets right after, hm... Around volume 10?
> 
> Hehehe~ Enjoy reading~
> 
> Noted: The characters you are not familiar with are my OCs. Meaning, they are my original characters just for this story.

**3:00 AM.**

"Hey wake up."

A nudge to the shoulder, and a disgruntled voice were enough to wake her up. Groaning, tired red eyes looked up to sad gray ones.

"Oh, Junior..."

"You shouldn't be sleeping. Well, not in here."

She only replied with a yawn. Black hair cascaded downward as she arched her back Stretching while she raised both of her arms. But her other arm felt light, making her look. The missing limb only made her sigh and look around.

She expected people. Bastards such as herself, drinking themselves to forget their sorrows while some wanted to do crime business. But not a soul sat by one of the tables. The stools beside her seat, stayed untouched for who knows how long.

Much further away, however, she noticed the sign on the door. She swore it says CLOSE.

"But the club's open."

Junior chuckled lowly. She didn't realize how his laugh carried so much emptiness. In fact, she forgot.

No customer came. Not a gangster nor criminals such as Junior went here to ask for information. Even last night, it was just her and the crime lord.

And she almost remembered why.

"I'm going to shut this place down for good."

She looked at him. If naturally surprise is an understatement, she could still be drunk. "Shut? For good? Junior, do you realize what you just said?"

Junior stayed silent. His head turned right. There was a jukebox, standing alone beside the staircase, playing soft blues.

But his eyes only set on the dance floor. The LED tiles no longer white, and dust covering them. He saw a slim white figure, with malachite eyes and black hair, dancing in the middle of it all.

She turned to his direction, however, she found nothing. But she knew who was there. Well, who used to be here.

Finally, Junior spoke. "The world is dead."

He took her empty glass and turned the faucet. Water slowly came out from the tip, and he began washing the glass.

"You of all people should know that, Yang."

\-----

**3:45 AM. Vale District**.

It was quiet at the district. Too dark as well. Yang had to turn her scroll on as a flashlight. She huffed a sigh of relief and ran towards a black motorcycle.

To be honest, she didn't know why she prefer it rather than a car. It was going to rain soon.

Taking the helmet into her hands, Yang glanced at the bar. She could see the lights behind its windows shut off one by one.

"Oh, Yang!"

Hearing her name, she diverted her attention. Red meets sad malachite.

"Miltia."

"I see you had a tipsy sleep, again." She empathized the last word. Smiling.

But Yang knew that wasn't a teasing smile. It didn't feel real.

"Yeah, uhm... I heard from Junior..."

She didn't finish her statement. When she mentioned Junior, the expression on Miltia's face already gave her the answer.

"..He's really serious, isn't he?"

Again, another smile. But this one had a meaningful look. And it made those shy malachite eyes so sad.

It took Yang to notice the absence of the girl's feather accessory. She also saw her left hand holding a bag of groceries. The other held a white umbrella.

"The Fade already traumatized him." She shook her head. "No, it has traumatized everyone."

Miltia handed the second item to her. Yang swore she saw her tiny hand trembling.

"You should know that by now."

\----

Yang mulled over her early encounter with Miltia. A lightning have to snap her thoughts. Thankfully, she was able to avoid getting crashed into a wall.

But her annoyance came in present as soon it started to rain hard. She could tell how the droplets pound the umbrella.

She felt grateful that Miltia helped her attaching the object onto the bike. Although the girl didn't seem to mind, it didn't ease Yang a bit.

Because she knew who owned this umbrella.

Her mind then wandered back to the early topic. And it wasn't just Miltia. She was also thinking of Junior as well.

She was glad those two were going to turn over a new leaf-- Maybe it was just Junior.

However, she began to recall something.

_"You of all people should know that, Yang."_

_"You should know that by now."_

Despite both lines held so much similar meaning, Yang couldn't feel them. Unlike them, it was as if she---

_ **BAM!** _

She didn't know she hit a ramp. The sound only brought her back too late. Her red eyes meet darkness.

\---

_"Yang! Yang!"_

She turned. Red eyes meet clear silver orbs. They were like mirrors. She swore she could see her own image within them.

_"Tell me a story--"_

But for whatever reason, they have cracks.

\---

_"Hey, Yang."_

She glanced. Red eyes meet gentle blue orbs. They were once cold. Something she could shrug off whenever they send those little chills.

_"Just remember to keep proper form---"_

But for whatever reason, it felt very cold when she never saw them again.

\---

_"Yang."_

She looked. Red eyes meet shining twin ambers. Two suns. An unnatural phenomenon, yet beautiful in its own way.

_"Yang..."_

For whatever reason, a sense of longing bubbled up from within.

\---

_"I love you, sis---"_

\---

_"You... are more like family to me---"_

\---

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry---"_

\---

_ **"Wait!"** _

Yang sat; her hand touching air. The voices died. Even those eyes have vanished into nothing.

Like they never existed.

She heard a shuffle to her side. Fully awake, she turned.

Her sight landed on a small figure hiding behind a wall. The chestnut hair covering what seemed to be an animal ear, was evident to her.

Even when red eyes meet scared brown eyes.

By now, she knew it was a girl after hearing a squeak.

"Please don't hurt me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a polite and honest criticism.
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> -Nameless


End file.
